Nadau:The Redux
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: A story about the antics of the dignified and /completely/ mature Dalton Academy Warblers. A remastered version of my story Not All Dapperness and Uniforms. Klaine, other parings perhaps.
1. Kangaroos and The Walking Dead

I do not own Glee, or the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Hello! If you came here from my old story thank you for taking the time to check this out! If you haven't then greetings, this is the remastered version of a story I put up a long time ago, I kinda wanted to fix somethings like grammar and the like. The old one is still available on my page if you want to read it, but I recommend this one more because, like I said, I wrote it quite a while ago (before season three I believe) and I hope I've grown a bit writing wise. Anyway, sorry I'm rambling, regardless of why you are here, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Kangaroos and The Walking Dead**

The all-boys school Dalton Academy was known for one of the best private schools in the state. A shinning beacon, if you will, filled with only the most intelligent, well mannered, and civilized students around-

"Jeffery and Nicholas! I'm going to kick both of your butts _so_ hard, you'll be spitting out shoe polish for weeks!"

Or, so it seemed on the outside.

Wes, a proud council member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, streaked down the schools halls, soaking wet, after a pair of giggling idiots. And he would have grabbed for the both of them, had he not slipped and fell to the polished floor with a loud thump.

Jeff and Nick, the said pair of idiots screeched to a halt and slowly inched up to him.

"Wes, are you dead?" Jeff asked, poking Wes' side gently with the tip of his shoe. Wes groaned, glaring at them darkly.

"I hate you."

"Oh come on, I know you don't really mean that." Nick chimed, grasping ahold of Wes' shoulder and hoisting him up with Jeff's help.

"Sooo. No hard feelings, right Boss Man?" Jeff added, batting his eyelashes and smiling sheepishly.

Wes growled at them in response, stomping off to mostly likely his room, mumbling and shaking his head as he went.

"Well I take that as a yes."

"Yeah, he didn't even bring out the gavel!" The two high-fived each other and took off in the other direction, already thinking of more plans to prank someone with.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, how hot is it outside, one hundred degrees?" Kurt asked, fanning himself with his latest calculus homework. It felt as if he was sweating buckets. Ironically, Kurt wouldn't have minded if someone threw a slushie in his face right now.

"We must have pissed off Mother Nature or something." Sebastian commented, stripping off his blazer and loosening his tie.

The doors to the Warbler study (As they had dubbed it) opened and Wes walked in, now dry, and carrying several stacks of papers.

"Wes! Do we _have _to practice today? It's so freaking hot!" Jeff exclaimed, dramatically draping himself against the plush sofa he was sitting in. Wes huffed, shaking his head.

"May I remind you how many times the Warblers have lost completions against the likes of Vocal Adrenaline, because we were spending precious practice time relaxing?" The rest of the group groaned or looked down.

"Also New Directions." Kurt added, and Wes twitched.

"Yes, also New Directions. We are practicing today. No if ands or buts about it, okay?" The rest gave a non-committal "Yes sir." Groaning and carrying on.

The doors to the room suddenly opened with an echoing bang, and Blaine strode across the threshold, pausing to fix his tie.

"Wes, David, we need to postpone todays practice!" David, another council member, rubbed his face.

"And why is that?" Thad, the third and last council member snored loudly beside him, having fallen asleep quite some time ago.

"Because of this heat! It's too hot to dance and sing like this. Someone could pass out from the heat or something." Blaine dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small battery powered fan, turning it on and pointing it at himself for emphasis.

"Blaine, we have to practice more! Because I want to have an actual trophy in that glass case dangit!" Wes shouted, stamping his foot. Currently collecting dust in said glass case held a Papier-mâché trophy Trent had made during art class.

"I think we have this year in the bag, as hard as we have been working this year already." Hunter commented.

"We are practicing, it's final!" Wes replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. Blaine sighed.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this Wes, but you leave me no choice."

"…Huh?"

"Oh no." Kurt said, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Blaine pouted slowly, batting his eyelashes.

Blaine's dreaded Puppy-Dog Stare. No one, not even Kurt could say no to that face.

"…You did not just go there." Wes said, trying to stay strong, but his resolve was already breaking.

"Geeze, just cancel practice and make it stop!" David groaned, slapping his forehead. Wes gave one final sad sigh.

"…FINE! But if we lose sectionals, it's on your shoulders Blaine!"

There was several shouts of rejoice as papers were tossed into the air, some members bolting for the door instantly. Wes gave a final huff and stopped off, David trailing behind him and patting his back.

"I tried to hold on David, I really did."

"I know you did buddy, I know."

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful for Kurt, except for Home Ec. Trent had somehow managed to make his pâté explode, and it took nearly ten minutes to clean. Mr. J, the teacher, wasn't mad though, instead he actually fell to the floor laughing.

There was a test in science, then the dreaded PE, and Lord, they played Dodgeball. Out of all the activities they had to pick dodgeball. With Wes and David playing it was a bloodbath. And Alan, Kurt's roommate, may look shy and weak, but no. He accidently sent his best friend Eric to the nurse with a bloody nose.

_They may have bruised my pride, but least they didn't bruise my face._

It was later that night and the majority of the Wablers were crammed into Thad's room, settled in their pajamas to watch a movie or something together. Kurt sat in between Blaine and Alan, sighing lightly.

"Long day?" Alan asked, smiling warily.

"Oh yeah." Kurt said, rubbing his neck.

"At least you made it through the day almost unscathed" Alan joked.

"Ha! Yeah, unlike Eric. How is he by the way?" Alan ducked his head in embarrassment and guilt.

"He's okay, thank the Lord I didn't break his nose." Laughing nervously, he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Okay, it's time to pick out what we're gonna watch." Wes announced, gavel in hand.

"I think, we should have a Disney movie marathon!" Blaine said eagerly.

"Oh gosh."

"Here we go again."

"Absolutely not!" Wes sighed and banged his gavel, trying to call order.

"Blaine, we love you, but no. Any more suggestions for our movie night?" David drawled, propping his head up on his hand. Next to him, Thad snored rather loudly, nearly falling off his bed when he leaned back. Blaine deflated, pouting slightly. Wes smacked Thad lightly, shaking his head with disbelief when he did not wake.

"Thad wake up."

Nothing,

"THAD...THAD! Don't make me chuck this gavel at you!"

"I can't believe he fell asleep at his own movie night." Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"When _doesn't _he fall asleep?" Sebastian replied, shifting on his spot on the bed. Most had taken to the floor, laying on blankets and pillows or bean-bag chairs. The council, Sebastian, Hunter and Trent were too stubborn to give up their spots on the single sized bed, so they were crammed together. Sebastian was currently up against the wall, with Hunter shoved on his other side.

"You have a valid point sir."

"I'm going to-" _Sigh._ "Don't make me count to three! I'm gonna do it! One. "

"And he's counting now." David sighed, shaking his head.

"No wait, someone get the sharpies!"

"Dear lord, this can't be the same group I saw singing Teenage Dream." Kurt mumbled.

"Well, were not all dapperness and uniforms ya'know." Jeff teased, drawing some unmentionable words and male organs onto Thad's face.

"Is "Dapperness" even a word?" Jon asked. There was a pause and everyone shrugged.

"I think we should watch "The Hard Times of Kangaroos." Trent asked, producing the DVD from his pajamas.

"Is that a kangaroo documentary? "Jeff asked, pausing as he drew a Hitler mustache on Thad. Trent nodded.

"And...You carry it around?" Nick asked, bursting into fits of giggles.

"Why don't we watch, I don't know, the Walking Dead or something?" Alan asked. It was really the only thing he could think of.

"Oh yeah that series is awesome!" David said, grinning.

"Though I'm not a big fan of horror, at least we made a decision." Wes sighed again, slamming his gavel down. Trent sighed sadly and put his movie back into his pajamas, muttering something about watching it some other time. Thad jerked awake, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Smooth move Thad." Jeff commented, and doubled over with laughter, leaning against Nick for support.

"Haters gonna hate!" Thad yelled, standing up shakily. Wes grabbed the Playstation 3 remote from the floor and navigated it to Netflix.

"This is going to be so awesome." Nick said, bouncing with excitement.

"I've never seen it before; it's a zombie series, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes! And it's amazing!"

"It also has its sad moments." Jeff said, wiping away a fake tear with a tissue.

"I haven't seen it either, is there much gore? I can't stand the sight of blood or anything." Alan commented.

Jeff and Nick looked to each other, a sinister grin forming on the both of their mouths.

"Eh, not really."

"Alright, let's get it started in here." David said, grabbing the remote from was and selecting 'Play' on the first episode. Giddy with excitement, he shifted in his spot next to Wes, who was less than happy.

"Don't worry Wes; it's going to be fine!" Jeff assured him, his creepy smile still in place.

* * *

Halfway through the second episode, Wes was seriously regretting saying yes. He jumped and shrieked when a 'Walker' grabbed ahold of a person's ankle.

"Oh look at the blood, it looks so real! Awesome!" Jeff yelled.

"I think I may get sick!" Alan mumbled, rushing from the room with a hand over his mouth.

"What a wuss." Nick said.

Meanwhile, Blaine had barely lifted his head from Kurt's chest, feeling rather nauseous himself. Kurt wasn't much better, hiding behind his hands at the sight of all the blood. Suddenly, there was a thump, and he looked up to see that Trent had fainted.

"This show freaking rocks." David said, stuffing some popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

Several Warblers breathed sighs of relief when they had finished with the fourth episode and they had decided it was time to hit the hay.

"Am I glad that's over!" Wes cried, flailing as he stood, his right leg numb from the knee down from sitting too long.

"That was a really, really bad idea," Alan said, thoroughly disturbed and grossed out.

"What- you picked it!" Jeff said.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind okay?"

"It wasn't that bad!" David said, chuckling when he saw Trent was still out cold.

"The Walkers were clawing at that body like it was a Twinkie dispenser!"

"Well, that was an odd image bestowed to my mind."

"Okay, who's going to take Trent to his room?" Thad asked. In a flash every other Warbler had left the room.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"They're all cute and fuzzy!" Thad exclaimed as he made his way into the lunch room. It was the aftermath of the Walking Dead episodes. The things Jeff and Nick had drawn onto Thad's face had seemed to go unnoticed by the man, though not to everyone else. People stopped and started in the hallways. Jeff and Nick nodded in unison, pretending that they were listening to Thad go on about Kola bears. They glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

_Soon._

"Why are they laughing at us?" Thad asked, when most of the lunchroom dissolved into giggles, pointing at him like he was an attraction at the zoo. Jeff and Nick were practically shaking with silent laughter.

"I think their laughing at you actually, you see uh, well..." Jeff paused and took out a mirror, handing it to Thad.

"You might want to look at your face..." Thad looked at the two suspiciously and grasped the mirror, holding it up to his face slowly. He gasped in horror and his mouth fell open. He shrieked and covered his face, running from the room.

"Don't look at meeeee!" Jeff and Nick collapsed with laughter, gasping so much it had turned into silent laughter, the both squeaking occasionally.

"Best. Prank. Ever!" Jeff said, wiping the stream of tears that were falling from his eyes. Nick high-fived him and they both linked arms, scurrying to grab their lunch trays and sit down when a teacher stepped in and told everyone to calm down.

Blaine gave them a disapproving look to hide his smirk.

"He'll probably never forgive you for that." They grinned and shrugged, saying "Eh." in unison.

"So what are we talking about?" Jeff asked, eating a bite of meatloaf.

"About items we wished Dalton had, like girls!" David whined. Blaine snorted and Alan rolled his eyes.

"I wish Dalton had a hot tub, because hot tubs have to be some of my favorite places in the world!" Nick declared.

"That sounds freaking awesome!" Blaine said, fist bumping him from across the lunch table. He smiled widely when he saw Kurt walk into the lunch room and waved. His smiled died when he saw the extremely ticked off look on his boyfriend's face.

"Ugh, why does Ms. Wiley have to be so freaking mean? Just because she got a divorce doesn't mean she has to take it out on her Calculus class!" Kurt snarled, plopping down next to Blaine and practically throwing his shoulder bag and lunch tray onto the table. The others jumped, scooting away from him slightly. Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, putting an arm around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah she needs to get a new boyfriend. Then she might treat us better." Jeff chimed. There was a pause, and he suddenly grinned, an idea forming. He looked beside him at Nick who had the same look on his face.

"Oh no, Niff's scheming again,"

"Isn't Mr. J, our Home Ec teacher single?" Jeff asked, his grin widening. Kurt looked at him warily.

"Yeah, bu-"

"What about me?" A voice suddenly said. Jeff jumped, turning around to see Mr. Jones himself standing behind him, grinning. Mr. Jones was by far the best teachers at Dalton, and a lot of people said his class was the funniest.

"Oh! Hi Mr. J! We were just saying how...uh.." Jeff glanced at Nick for help.

"That we're super excited for your class Today!" Nick improvised.

"Oh good, because Today is gonna be totally awesome; we're going to make pizzas." Mr. J said.

"Yes!" David exclaimed.

"Do you think the principal knows have the stuff we make in that class? I'm sure he'd never hear the end of it from parents if they found out it was a bunch of fattening foods." Wes said. David grabbed his arm.

"Don't mess this up for me!"

"Never get in the way of David and his pizza." Wes held up his hands defensively.

"I was just saying."

* * *

And so the first chapter of NADAU: The Redux is up! I kind of added more scenes, switched a few up as you can probably tell and with that I also added Hunter and Sebastian now instead of later on. Which my story strays a bit from canon as you probably have noticed haha.

Anyways, yeah. This is sort of a test, but I do think I'll be posting it in this new story instead of the old one. I'm kind of nervous, to see what people think of this ha. I haven't been this nervous to post a story since the beginning of this one I think.


	2. Scheming

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers.

Holy gee, this chapter had enough grammar mistakes it'd send my Language Arts teacher running away screaming.

Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Scheming. Also known as That time Mom beat up a curtain**

"_The cantaloupe is in the cart, repeat, the cantaloupe is in the cart, over."_ Wes whispered into the Walkie-talkie, peeking over the sofa to look at Mr. Jones. It was a relatively normal day at Dalton; well, as normal as it could be when the Warblers were involved. Mr. Jones continued to read his book, smirking.

As if he couldn't hear them.

_"I thought we were going with "the eagle has landed."_

"Kurt, are you done talking? You didn't say over, over." David said.

_"Ugh, can we just get this over and done now? I have a date with Blaine soon, over."_ Kurt sighed. Kurt was stationed into the adjoining room, in case the decided to get up and move.

_"Yeah, it's going to be amazing babe."_ Blaine suddenly cut in, making a noise akin to something like a squeal.

"You didn't say over, over." David chastised, but he was ignored.

"Blaine? How did you get a Walkie? Over." Wes asked.

_"Kurtie gave me one. Love you babe!"_

_"Aww, I love you too Honey."_

"Blaine, where even is your position?" Wes asked. It couldn't have been too far, as the Walkie-talkie's range was not that far.

Wes looked to the other room, smacking his forehead when Blaine popped his head around the corner of the doorway, waving ecstatically.

_"Guys, as much as we love that you're together now, please don't clog up the airwaves with your lovey dovey-ness, over." _Another voice said, which sounded like Jeff.

"Jeff?! You have one too? Over." David asked.

_"Yeah, Nick has one too, over"_

_"Sup, over!"_

"And where are you guys supposed to be?" David asked.

There was a bit of a scuffling sound over by the windows before Jeff and Nick slowly raised their heads up from outside. They seemed to be wearing some makeshift camouflage, and both had headbands on their heads, several small branches with leaves duck taped to them.

Wes looked like he was on the verge on an aneurism.

_"Geez, do all the Warblers have one?" _Blaine asked.

_"Not all of us, over."_ Nick said.

_"Seriously guys!"_ Kurt yelled. Wes covered the speaker of his Walkie quickly, hoping Mr. Jones hadn't heard it.

He had of course, but he stifled his laugh, greatly amused by their antics.

"Fine, fine, cranky pants. Over." David pocketed his Walkie and rolled into the study, nearly bumping headfirst into a chair. Glancing around quickly, he rolled forward again and stopped next to Wes. Nodding to each other, they popped out from behind the sofa. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, they sat next to their Home Ec teacher.

"Hey Mr. J!" David started, smiling and acting as they had just noticed him there. Mr. Jones looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. Two could play at that game.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, sir. We actually have to ask you something." Wes said.

"Okay, but you don't have to call me sir, Heck with formal crap." he joked, laughing. He Dog-eared the page he was on and sat the book down, turning back to the two.

"What's the question?"

"Well, you know the calculus teacher, Ms. Wiley, right?" David began. Wes sighed, exasperated, and elbowed his friend in the side. David winced and looked to him, throwing up his hands as if to say "What?!"

Mr. Jones merely snorted.

"Of course, we've seen each other at many staff meetings and the like."

"Yes of course, and, um..What is your opinion? On her, I mean." Wes asked. The operation had almost been blown completely, but if they could get at least _some_ Intel on one of the targets it would be okay.

"Well, she seems nice. But what exactly are you two implying?" Mr. Jones said, raising an eyebrow. Interrogating and watching his students squirm was one of his favorite things to do.

"Would you, say, peruse Ms. Wiley outside of work? As in like-"

"Are you asking if I would court Ms. Wiley in a non-professional, even romantic way?" Mr. Jones interrupted, face completely straight. David laughed nervously, turning to Wes with wide eyes, silently begging for help.

"Yes." David let out a little yelp. That wasn't what he meant by help.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, boys. I'm gay." Of course he wanted to mess with the two a bit more. Wes and David were flabbergasted.

_"That explains the light blonde highlights."_ Kurt muttered. David realized, with horror, that he had left his Walkie-talkie on, and must have been sitting on the button the entire time. He squeaked again and spluttered as Wes stared at him wide-eyed.

Jeff and Nick made several hand gestures from their bush outside, soon vanishing out of site. Kurt and Blaine backed away from their spot in the other room, also retreating.

"Um."

"We can explain."

There was a short pause, before Mr. Jones' resolve finally broke, and he leaned forward, cackling.

"I'm kidding! Oh my God, the looks on your face! You thought I was serious!" Mr. Jones laughing had dissolved into squeaking, clapping his hands together like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh." Wes said awkwardly, laughing lightly.

Mr. Jones wiped a tear, sighing happily.

"I have to say, she is very pleasing to look at, and I would go for it, but I don't know how that would go." Mr. Jones said.

"Well yeah! You won't know if you don't try." David persuaded.

"Yeah! You should teach her some cooking stuff or something," Wes suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Heh, maybe. Why are you guys so interested in it anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason of course!" Wes squeaked a bit, hurriedly gesturing for David to stand up. "We should get going though, got lots of studying to do!" David jumped up, following Wes' lead.

"Yeah, studying and all that jazz. See you later Mr. J!" The two left the room quickly. Mr. Jones shook his head, picking up his book again.

"Those guys are crazy."

_"Well, that was fun- but was there really a reason we needed to have Walkie talkies?"_ They herd Kurt ask.

"Because Walkie talkies are cool of course! And you didn't say over! Over." David answered back.

"Alright, now we need to talk to Ms. Wiley," Wes said.

_"No way am I doing it."_ Kurt stubbornly replied. David threw up his hands.

"It's just a four letter word for Pete's sake! Is it that hard to say it?"

"I think we'll all need to have some help with this one." Wes said, basically planning a story-board in his head. He rolled his eyes at the way David was looking at him and mumbled "Over."

_"We have to go now, as we'd like to get to the movie _before_ it starts." _Blaine said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, see you guys later." Wes said. David made an unintelligible noise and his head thumped against the wall lightly. Wes shook his head and patted David on the back. Wes paused, a thought coming to mind.

"I wonder where Jeff and Nick went." Finally he shrugged, and dragging David by the arm, he headed off towards their dorm.

"Come on David, we have planning to do!"

* * *

"I thought you said we have planning to do." David deadpanned.

"We do."

"Soooo, how are we gonna do this?" David asked. His counterpart Wes, shrugged in annoyance, his head shoved into one of his school books.

"I'm trying to study, if you don't mind."

"But Weeeesss, I need your heellppp! You said you'd help!" David whined, trying to tug the book from Wes' hands. Wes smacked his hands away, making unintelligible annoyed noises.

"That was before I heard Mr. Williams is going to have a pop quiz! Why don't you just ask Warbler Thad to help you with a plan?"

"Because it's not the same. You're the 'ideas' guy!" David said, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"David stop being a baby. I'll help you with a plan to get Ms. Wiley and Mr. J together when I'm finished!" Turning back towards the desk in their shared dorm, Wes continued his work. David gasped as if he had been mortally offended. He was met with silence of course.

"Where is Warbler Thad anyway, he was supposed to be here almost two hours ago-" David's sentence was cut short when their door slammed open.

"Did someone say "Warbler Thad?" And suddenly, Thad literally rolled into the room.

"Yes, there you are! We need to plan!" Gesturing to the bed he was sitting on, David paid no attention to the fact that he was rolling all over the floor.

"I do have a plan, but like you said we need to talk to Ms. Wiley first." Standing up, Thad went over to where Wes was working. Thad lounged onto the desk.

"And then simply work on getting the two to talk to each other!"

"Get off my desk, Thad, or I will take out my gavel!" Wes yelled. Thad slid off frightfully, practically launching himself at David's bad.

"Whats his problem?" Thad whispered.

"Dunno. Must be his time of the month" David replied. A textbook slammed close, signifying he had heard them. Swiveling around in his computer chair Wes glared at them.

"I will take out the gavel." He warned. The threat hung in the air for a minute, his two fellow council members staying completely silent. Satisfied, Wes swiveled back around.

"...Will your plan work?" David asked, turning to Thad. He scoffed.

"Of course it will work! My plans ALWAYS work!" It was David's turn to scoff.

"Not always. Remember the science experiment?" David said. They all cringed.

"Cameron, Alan's previous roommate, barely graduated!" Wes added gravely.

"His eyebrows were so badly singed." David agreed.

"Alright, alright!" Thad gave up, waving his hands.

"But this one will most definitely work."

"Alright then, awesome." David said. Thad got up and looked over Wes' shoulder.

"Please stop hovering."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Wes snapped. Thad stepped back slightly and shared a shifty-eyed glance with David.

"But mooooom!" He cried, stamping his foot.

"Who is 'Mom'?" Wes finally asked, shoving his book away. Maybe if he talked to him, he'd actually go away.

"You of course!" Thad shot back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Out of us three council members, I consider you to be our doting mother." David cackled behind him. Wes' eye twitched. He wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult.

"And the father?"

"David." Thad grinned when the both of them sputtered.

"And dare I ask who you are in this equation, Thad?" Wes muttered cheeks positively glowing with embarrassment.

"Oh that's easy, he's our narcoleptic uncle." David interrupted, laughing when Thad sent him a death glare. Wes snorted, turning back to his work.

"Now if only I can get some peace for a bit."

Thad wondered over back to David, jumping onto the bed. There was a moment of silence that lasted for about a total of twenty seconds before Thad broke it again.

"We should be cautious. If it's Wes' time of the month, ours could all link up at once. My mom says it happens with girls who hang out a lot." David smacked a hand over his mouth to hold in his giggles.

"THAT'S IT!" Pulling open the top right drawer, Wes plucked his precious gavel from its special pillow. David and Thad took off out of the door faster than you could say "Warbler Gap Attack". Wes took off after them, shouting more threats.

* * *

"And that's why I think we should sing the "Bed Intruder Song" for Regionals," Trent finished, beaming. Kurt stared at the other Warbler incredulously, and if his eyebrow rose any more it'd reach his hairline.

"Um, that's-" fortunately he was interrupted, unfortunately it was by Thad and David smacking into him. Trent watched as seemingly in slow motion, as the Countertenor was tackled like a football player.

"What the hell, guys?" He heard Kurt yell from under both bodies.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Kurt, are you okay!?" David yelled, tugging Thad off of Kurt and helping him up. Kurt rubbed his arm, which by some miracle had not been snapped in two. David looked it over carefully, seemingly in 'doting father mode.'

"I think I am I." Kurt said, dazed.

"Good, we'll be running now!" Thad said in a hurry, pushing David forward. When they heard fast footsteps approaching, they ducked behind an elaborate curtain. Wes stopped in front of Kurt, breathing deeply.

"Have you seen." _Huff, huff. _"Two polished privileged birds run by here?" His tone was threatening, as if daring Kurt to lie to him. Before Kurt could say anything though, Thad let out an impulsive 'You mock us, sir'.

Wes' eye twitched as he advanced on the curtain, pounding it with his gavel several times.

"Why is Mom beating up a curtain?" Jeff asked, suddenly appearing behind Kurt and Trent. Kurt jumped and turned to him.

"You don't wanna know." He said simply, sighing. The three paused and shrugged, walking down the hallway to their classes, leaving the two council members at Wes' mercy.

"OW!"

"Wes-OW-that _hurts_, OW!"

"Husband abuse! Husband abuse!"

* * *

I love how everyone already refers to Wes and David as Mom and Dad haha.


	3. Meeting the New Directions girls

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers.

Hey you, yeah you, reader. If you don't mind, and it's not too much trouble. And if you're familiar with my old NADAU story, I have a poll on my blog. And if you have the time, do you think you could perhaps answer it? If not that's okay. Anywhoo, have a nice day!

Enjoy!

* * *

**3. Meeting the New Directions girls.**

Alan stared at the iPhone that was ringing incessantly, and then turning his gaze to his roommate.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked, shifting to stare at it again.

"No. It's probably Rachel wanting me to get on YouTube and watch a video of her singing or something." Kurt deadpanned.

"The one that used to get all your solos?" Alan asked, looking back up at him. Kurt made a noise of displeasure, nodding curtly. Kurt made himself more comfortable on his bed and flipped the page of his magazine.

The ringing continued still, and Alan sighed, his curiosity and sanity getting the better of him. He closed his book and got off his own bed, snatching the phone from Kurt's nightstand.

"Hello?"

_"Kurt? Is that you?" _A female voice asked.

"No, this is his roommate Alan. May I ask who is calling?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in questioning, and Alan shrugged towards him.

_"Oh... Are you a dolphin too?"_ Alan arched a brow this time. He vaguely remembered Kurt telling him about a ditzy blonde who asked that question. Brittany, if he remembered correctly. There was something about that, dolphins being some type of shark or something.

"Um...apparently?"

"Who is it?" Kurt mouthed at him. Alan shrugged again.

_"Yay, it's good to know there are lots of dolphins for Kurt to be with!"_

"Um, yeah. Hold on a sec." Placing the phone face down on his shoulder, Alan finally addressed Kurt.

"It's Brittany, I think."

"Was she talking about dolphins?" Kurt asked, chuckling when Alan nodded. Kurt gestured to the phone and Alan handed it over, crawling back onto his bed to continue his work with a shake of his head. And Kurt thought the _Warblers_ were odd.

"Brittany?"

_"Kurt! It's nice to talk to you! I was just talking to your friend- hey, is he lonely? Or does he have a companion?" _Kurt snorted at that, covering his mouth with his other hand. Brittany's caring nature towards others was just downright adorable.

"You don't have to worry about that Brittany."

"_That's good, it'd be very sad to not have somebody."_

"Yeah, it is. Not to be rude honey, but why did you call me?"

"Well, I missed you, and so did all the others so we decided to call you-" Suddenly Brittany had stopped talking and there was some scuffling on the other line and another voice sounded. In the background there was a chorus of "_Hey Kurt!"_

"Kurt, how's my boy doing?" Kurt brightened instantly when he herd Mercedes' voice. Grinning Kurt began talking about what had been happening lately, and all the gossip.

Alan sighed with relief when Kurt got off the phone with them about two hours later. He had been reading the same paragraph for the eightieth time now. After a bit Kurt turned to him, smiling.

"Hey Alan?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you like to meet the girls?"

* * *

A few days later when the weekend came Kurt dragged Alan with him to one of the "Glee club girl's sleep overs" that appeared to happen quite frequently.

"Yay, this is going to be amazing!" Rachel declared, swooping over to hug Kurt and then Alan.

"I've always wanted to meet you Alan, I'm Rachel." Alan laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you."

"Huh, he's taller than I imagined." Someone stated behind her.

Before Alan could say much Rachel grabbed him by the hand and began introducing him to all the girls that were crammed in her bedroom. Said girls consisted of Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana and now Kurt and Alan. Tina was too busy apparently, and Lauren had a wrestling match going on at the time. Brittany perked at the mention of Alan.

"Yay, you brought your dolphin buddy!" Running over to him, Brittany gave him a big hug. Alan awkwardly hugged back, patting her lightly. Santana snorted at that and smirked when Mercedes forked over her five dollars

"And you must be Brittany." He remarked, laughing lightly. When Brittany finally detached herself from him, she went over and hugged Kurt instead.

"So _you're_ Kurt's roommate." Santana said, looking him up and down.

"Not bad." She said, and Alan smiled, taking it as her approval.

"I have to admit, this is the first sleep over I've been to in a long time." Alan sated, taking a seat next to Kurt who had plopped down on Rachel's bed.

"Well you're in for quite a time, because I have board games and we can sing karaoke and we can stay up all night because it's the weekend." Rachel said, clapping her hands together. Santana stifled a fake yawn.

"Boring! We might as well play Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare or something."

"No no, we are never involving alcohol in anything ever again." Mercedes warned, shuddering.

"We should totally play Never Have I Ever; I'll grab some water bottles!" Rachel announced, jumping up and leaving her room with a flourish.

"Wow, she's certainly hyper." Alan said, blinking.

"You don't even know the half of it." Santana said, rolling her eyes."

Soon the seven of them sat Indian-style in a circle, each brandishing a water bottle.

"I'll start." Rachel said, and then paused to think.

"Oh, Never Have I Ever slept with someone."

"Really? What are we, in middle school?" Santana asked, shaking her head. She took a swig none the less. Brittany was next. Rachel herself drank too, as did Quinn, but that was to be expected of course, as she did birth a baby. Kurt was the last, which earned cat calls and wolf whistles all around.

"Don't worry Mercedes, we're virgin buddies." Alan said, patting her knee with a laugh.

Next it was Kurt's turn.m

"Never Have I ever…hm, been in love." And despite Santana's groan of disapproval, everyone took a drink.

"Well that was easy."

"This game is so stupid." Santana stated. "Alright Man Hands, I think we've had enough of your crappy sugar-rainbows sleepover."

"Totally, we're like, completely bored out of our minds." Brittany agreed. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Santana smirked, and grabbing the nearest pillow, she chucked it at Rachel. Rachel gasped when it bounced off of her face and fell to the floor with a plop, narrowing her eyes.

"You did not just go there."

"Yeah, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Rachel snatched the pillow off of the ground. She threw it back, laughing when Santana ducked and it sailed over her head, nailing a bewildered Brittany instead.

"Pillow fight!"

The old game suddenly abandoned, everyone scampered around the grab their pillows and dodge blows.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of beating the tar out of each other with fluffy pillows, they started to debate on what movie to watch. Santana turned on Rachel's TV and began browsing the Netflix movies. Mercedes began to paint Rachel's nails while Kurt braided Brittany's hair.

"Is this usually how your sleepovers go?" Alan asked, huffing and severely winded. He collapsed onto Rachel's bed next to Kurt and Brittany.

"Yeah, usually it's just a cluster of indecisiveness."

"So is this any better than your previous sleepover Alan?" Brittany asked, running a hand through his hair repeatedly. Alan snorted.

"Considering that my last sleepover was in the fifth grade at a friend's house for his birthday, I'd say yeah, this is much better."

"You haven't been to a sleepover since Elementary School?" Rachel asked, aghast, as if it was something unheard of.

"Yeah. When middle school came around Blaine and I weren't exactly the most popular and all." Alan said, frowning. Kurt sent him an understanding look and patted his shoulder.

"But when you think of it, now I live in a dorm with several obnoxious boys. So that's pretty much a sleepover, right?" Kurt laughed.

"Pretty much. They prank us, pelt us with Nerf guns. It's exactly like a sleepover."

Suddenly Alan's text tone to his phone chimed in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

_How's the Girls Night going? Haha –E_

Alan smiled lightly, shaking his head.

_It's great, we're all about to make flowery headbands and sing peace songs –A_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Amazing. Don't forget to make one for me –E_

Alan snorted. Before he could answer back Santana stole the device from his hand.

"Well well well, who is this mysterious 'E' person you're so chummy with?" Santana purred, smirking. The other's interests seemed to perk at potential gossip.

"The E stands for Eric. He's Alan's friend." Kurt supplied.

"_Friend_, huh?"

"His dolphin companion." Brittany stated, nodding sagely.

"Dolphin…companion?" He asked, blinking. When it dawned on him what she meant he flushed, shaking his head rapidly.

"He-he's not my dolp- He's not my boyfri-He's just a friend alright!" Alan shot back. Everyone else made an unbelieving "Uh-huh" noise.

"You like him, don't you?" Quinn accused with a smirk, poking him in the chest. They had all seemed to migrate to the bed for some reason.

"I never said that!"

"He does." Kurt confirmed, sending him a wolfish grin. Alan huffed, shooting him a glare that really didn't have any venom in it.

"You should ask him out then!" Mercedes said.

"I can't." Alan finally said, looking down.

"Alan how do you expect to perform with all those mixed feelings? It could potentially throw off the balance of the Warblers and cause them to lose a competition and you'd have that mistake on your shoulders for the rest of your _life_." After Rachel had finished her "passionate" rant everyone simply turned and stared at her.

"Why can't you tell him Alan?" Brittany asked, after turning back to him.

"He has a girlfriend. Has had one for the past five months." Alan finally muttered, frowning. The girls made several sympathetic "aww" noises and Rachel proceeded to yank him into a hug no matter how much he protested.

"Maybe it's just a short-time thing? Like with me and Jesse?" Rachel suggested.

"Who knows? Jessica is a really nice girl though, at least she seems to be in the times I met her."

"A way to make a guy yours forever is like, take his virginity." Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Wanky." They all started to laugh at the horrified look Alan was giving them.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Quinn asked.

"Eric and I? Six years."

"Six years? And you haven't put the moves on him yet?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't always know I like him! We met in the sixth grade. It wasn't until around the seventh grade I started to feel differently towards him, but for a while I thought it was just a crush."

"How romantically tragic! It reminds me of something out of a Nicholas Sparks book or something."

"It does?"

"Nicholas whomuch?" Alan asked. All six other heads turned to stare at him simultaneously, incredulous.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You've never read a Nicholas Sparks book?! Or watched the move adaptations?!" Rachel exclaimed shrilly.

"Have you been living under a _rock?_"

"I guess so." Alan said, sheepish.

"This needs to change, like, right now." Quinn said, and got up to dig around in Rachel's DVD collection.

"I'll get some popcorn." Rachel said, jumping up and out the door in a flash. Alan blinked several times, utterly befuddled.

Quinn let out a triumphant noise, apparently finding what she was looking for. The row of movies she produced a DVD case titled _The Notebook_.

"Ooh, good choice." Kurt said, nodding with approval.

When Rachel came back in she was nearly drowning in beverages and food and other things. She placed their drinks and popcorn on her bedside table and threw a jar of Nutella and several spoons onto the bed, along with a box of tissues.

"I take it it's a sad movie?" Alan guessed, eyeing the chocolate and tissues.

"Of course. Most of the Nicholas Sparks books I've read are incredibly sad."

"Oh joy." Rachel squeezed in between Alan and Kurt while Quinn popped in the disc and got it ready.

"Trust me Alan; you're going to love this movie."

Everyone settled in comfortable positions, either on the bed or on in their sleeping bags on the floor, every now and then they would rotate the snacks and tissue box.

Alan smiled to himself, glancing around to his newfound friends. It was nice to have some female companions that were his age for a change.

* * *

_I feel like someone has ripped my heart out of my chest and danced upon it. –A_

_Oh God, what are they doing to you? Do you need me to have Nick and Jeff kidnap you and Kurt? –E_

_You think you're really funny, don't you? –A_

_I surely don't know what you mean. Okay, perhaps I do a bit. –E_

_No, they haven't been doing anything. We just watched a really sad movie is all. –A_

_Was it the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie? –E_

_No. Are you referring to the part where the Scuba diver put SpongeBob and Patrick under a heat lamp and they nearly dried up? –A_

_Maybe. –E_

_And how you cried, during that part? –A_

_I WASN'T CRYING. I had just yawned okay! –E_

_Uh-huh. It was the Notebook by the way. –A_

_Ouch. Yeah, that movie is quite heartbreaking. I will admit I did cry during that. –E_

_Because you're a big strong man that's not afraid to have feelings? –A_

_Ha. Ha. –E_

_Getting off the subject a bit. The reason I texted you was I was going to say goodnight. The girls, Kurt, and I are quite tired from our sleepover activities. –A_

_You should really come to one of them sometimes, they're really fun –A_

_Pedicure and manicure or bust. –E_

_You're an idiot. –A_

_And you're a jerk. –E_

_Goodnight Eric, idiot. –A_

_Goodnight, Al. –E_

* * *

Dat Aric banter (lessthanthree) so I wrote this when I was super tired, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Kay thnx bye. :)


	4. Operation Teacher Hook Up

I do not own Glee of the Warblers. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.

…That reviewer on my old story was right; I _did _write "XD" every other sentence. *Curls up in a ball cringing* Excuse me a bit while I die on the inside, reading all my old chapters.

Also the poll is still up on my page because I'm still at a loss for which one I can go with! Thanks to whomever has already voted, too :)

Thanks for the reviews by the way! I'm glad people are taking the time to read this let alone review it, and I very much hope you like it. :)

Enjoy!

~O.o~

**4. Operation Teacher Hook Up**

By the time Kurt and Alan got back to Dalton, after having to make a stop for gas and a bite to eat, they opened the doors to find Jeff and Nick nearing the end of an impromptu performance of 'Young Forever' by The Ready Set.

_"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
On the run forever and we'll never stop  
We're gonna rule the world, tonight  
The beat of the drums keeps us alive  
Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop…"_

Everyone surrounding them was laughing and clapping, mostly Warblers and some of the students that had stopped to watch.

_"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
we'll be young forever 'til forever stops  
we're singin'  
Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_

_We can run through the night  
Write our name up in the sky  
we can run, run, run away  
Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing  
Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
on the run forever and we'll never stop_

_Run, run, run away  
we can run, run, run away"_

At the end the two bowed, laughing as they fist-bumped. As soon as Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt he launched towards him like a missile, practically knocking the both of them over as he latched onto him.

"Kurt!" Alan sighed, already they had just walked in the door and they were getting jumped, literally. Eric made his way over to them, walking much slower than Dapper Curls had.

"Hey," he said, waving slightly.

"Hi," Alan said back, smiling.

"How was your girl's night?" Eric teased, snickering. Alan grinned and punched his shoulder lightly.

"It wasn't that bad actually; I did learn some things no man should ever have to though." He said, pausing to twitch slightly.

"Though Brittany kept cuddling me and calling me dolphin, and, yeah, pretty awesome night." Blaine snorted behind him.

"She called you a dolphin? You do know what that means right?" He asked.

"Dolphin?" Eric asked, completely out of the loop.

"Brittany says dolphins are gay sharks, so when she asks you if you're a dolphin, she's asking if you're gay." Alan explained, laughing lightly.

"That's pretty damn adorable, I have to say." Eric said, shaking his head, thoroughly amused. Kurt smiled, and suddenly grabbed Blaine's arm pulling him over to the side.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Okay, so Alan is in love with Eric." He revealed, whispering to Blaine quietly. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the two.

"I know." Blaine stated, smiling. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Oh, Alan told you? Honestly I kind of had that vibe from him about it for quite a while, but I didn't want to flat out ask him."

"No, Sebastian told me." At that Kurt arched a brow.

"Sebastian knows?"

"Yeah. Alan confided with Wes, who accidentally told David, who also told Nick and Jeff, who told Hunter, who told Sebastian, who told me." Blaine stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt blinked several times.

"Shit. Basically everyone knows except Eric himself."

"Yeah, news travels fast around here."

"Well what's the plan then?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"Plan?"

"To get them together of course! Or, at least _some _chemistry has to happen before the two week breaks, because they don't exactly live next door to each other and all." Blaine could basically see the cogs moving in Kurt's head.

"I don't know Kurt; I don't think we should meddle with them. It could backfire and Alan would find out and be really upset that we were messing in his business." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I wasn't asking to basically shove them in a closet together for Seven Minutes of Heaven or anything. I'm talking baby steps! Maybe we can drop some hints to Eric or something. Ask him what's his type or anything and gradually ask if he's Bi. He's never really said his sexual orientation or anything, come to think about it."

"That's because he probably wants to keep it to himself, or doesn't know." Kurt started to protest but Blaine chuckled lightly, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Look Kurt, I get it. You want Alan to be happy, and you want things to work out between them, I get that. But we shouldn't interfere. Whatever happens, happens. Okay?" Kurt pouted a bit, nodding.

"Okay _fine_. You're right." Blaine grinned, pulling him close and giving him a chaste kiss. They were interrupted, however, when a rolled up newspaper smacked the both of them on the head.

"Alright, enough of your guys' PDA in the halls, you're giving everyone cavities." Wes teased, shaking the rolled up paper warningly.

"I'm scheduling an appointment with my dentist as we speak." David chastised, shaking his head with mock sadness.

"And as your parents, we forbid you for touching each other below the belt, you hear me?"

"But-" Blaine started.

"Blaine listen to your father." Wes warned.

"Speaking of, I don't believe we have told you about the birds and the bees yet." Kurt groaned, slapping his forehead.

"You see, when a man loves another man very very much, they decide that-"

"What do you want?" Kurt cut in, sighing. David paused his hand gestures, grinning.

"Operation Teacher Hook Up is a go-" David started.

"Wait, I thought we were going to call it Operation Eagle." Wes said, glancing at David.

"But Operation Eagle has nothing to do with our teachers in the titl-"

"Well Operation Teacher Hook Up is lame,"

"It's all I could come up with last night, I was almost too tired to function-" Kurt and Blaine watched them bicker back and forth like the married couple they were pegged to be, completely used to their shenanigans.

"Anyway, the point is we're going to put it into action today." Eric interrupted, pushing past the two.

"This is going to be so amazing. We're going to get them to talk, and it's gonna be like a Disney movie and they're going to fall in love and get married and live happily ever after." Blaine squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who's falling in love?" Mr. Jones asked, popping his head into the room.

"Hey Mr. J!" Wes said, waving.

"We were just talking about...otters." David improvised.

"Like, did you know otters hold onto each other's paws before they go to sleep so they don't drift away from each other?" Alan cut in. There was a chorus of "Awws."

"That was possibly the most adorable thing I've heard all day." Mr. Jones stated, smiling.

"That was so sweet I shall have to bump up my imaginary dentist appointment." David muttered.

"Oh, by the way, has anyone seen Warbler Thad?" Alan asked, looking around.

"Oh no, you didn't." Wes cringed.

"Do...what?" Alan asked. Suddenly the doors farthest from them opened with a giant crash.

"Did someone say Warbler Thad?" And there Thad was again, rolling into the room. They watched him roll slowly, and Kurt arched a brow.

"How long were you waiting behind that door for someone to say that?"

"I understood that reference." Jeff stated in a matter-o-fact way. Nick high fived him.

"Nice reference within a reference."

"Thanks dude."

"Thad, don't go there. We have things to do and we can't spend all day listening to your dumb quotes." Wes snapped, huffing. He rubbed at his temples and David patted his back.

"Don't you see you're stressing your sister-in-law out? YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!" David shook his head dramatically, wrapping his arm around Wes when his "wife" started to "cry" hysterically.

"Oooh, so Thad's the uncle." Jeff said. Mr. Jones stared at them, silently questioning their mental states.

"Yeah, they're always like this." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Well at least you're all having fun. And besides, being normal is boring." Mr. Jones said. He paused to look at his watch.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch your family end up on the Jerry Springer show, I have to return these books to the library before I get slapped on the wrist. See you guys later." Mr. Jones said, cracking a smile as he walked away.

"Bye!" They all waved at him, and once he was out of ear shot they all huddled into a circle.

"Okay, now we just have to get Ms. Wiley into the library too." Thad commented, rubbing his hands together.

"How on earth are we going to do that?" Nick asked.

"We just need her to have a reason to go or something…" Wes said, thinking. A long night of studying for a surprise quiz had left them with no intel on Ms. Wiley and no plan for today.

"Like what? We can't ask her to run to the library and check out a book for us or anything."

"Hey wait, isn't she trained to help out the nurse and stuff?" David asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"What if, one of us pretended to faint in the library, and we ran an asked her for her assistance. She is closer than the nurse's office after all." Wes grabbed David's arm.

"David! You're a genius!"

"That's crazy! What if we get in trouble?" Alan asked worriedly.

"All they'd have to do was come to and say it was a heat flash or something. Like, too much fatigue from not eating and sleeping. Then they could say they were going to lie down and boom, and then it's just Ms. Wiley and Mr. J. and boom, instant connection."

"Well who's going to be the fainter?" Wes asked. Slowly, everyone turned their head's to Alan.

"Me?! Why me?"

"Oh c'mon Alan, you're known for being a fainter. You nearly fainted during the Walking Dead." Wes said, trying to do his own puppy dog eyes.

"And you _did _faint when you got a paper cut. You could easily pull it off really well." David added. Alan scowled a bit, looking to Eric. He simply shrugged, apologetic. Finally Alan sighed.

"_Fine_. But you owe me for this, Wes."

"Anything, of course." Wes said, nodding and smiling.

"A large Mint Oreo Blizzard from Dairy Queen." Alan stated.

"Sure, fine. Thank you Alan!"

"Will this plan really work?" Alan asked timidly.

"Well maybe, maybe not, we just have to throw caution to the wind." Eric said.

"Wow, that was rather poetic." Alan said, laughing.

"Well, I try." Eric boasted, grinning at Alan.

"Okay, and Eric, why don't you go with him, so you can offer to take him to his room or whatever." Eric shrugged.

"Yeah sure, cool."

"Alright you two, let's get going." Wes muttered pushing them forward. Walking down the halls they all stopped at Ms. Wiley's room.

"Okay, Alan and Eric you guys go to the library and get into position." David directed. Alan nodded hesitantly, taking off down the hall with Eric.

"Alright, this is how you act." Kurt mumbled, cracking his neck in preparation.

"Go get em babe." Blaine encouraged, grinning.

"Ms. Wiley!" Kurt opened the door, running into the room with fake urgency. Ms. Wiley had had her back turned to them, and was wiping off the white board. Spinning around, Ms. Wiley wiped her auburn colored hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pushing her slim glasses farther up the bridge her nose.

"It's Alan- he kind of just collapsed in the library!"

"Did you alert the nurse?" Ms. Wiley asked, putting the eraser down and walking out the door, as fast as one could with heels on.

"She's out for lunch, and you've had training about this sort of thing." Wes said.

When they had gotten to the library, Alan was indeed "collapsed" on the floor, Eric and Mr. Jones. kneeling over him. The librarian was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Ms. Wiley asked, getting down onto her knees on the other side of Alan.

"He just kind of collapsed. He's fainted before, but this was really sudden, and I don't know why it happened." Eric explained, doing his best to portray worry over his friend's sudden ailments.

"Have you tried mouth to mouth Resuscitation?" She asked, looking between the both of them. David nearly laughed from where he was standing with the rest. Eric's eyes widened.

"Uh, no- but I guess I could." Eric said. Clearing his throat slightly, he leaned down a little.

"_What? That's not part of the plan!"_ Alan thought, nearly having a panic attack.

Eric's head moved closer, their lips mere centimeters apart.

_He's so close, I can feel his breath...I can't do this..._

Alan's eyes snapped opened as his leg flew up, nailing Eric between the legs by accident.

"I'm okay!" Alan said, his cheeks flushing a dark red. Eric groaned in pain, rolling over. Nick slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from bursting out laughing.

Mr. Jones helped Alan stand up, glancing him up and down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive! It's just; I worked really hard these past few days, and haven't been getting much sleep lately." Leaning over Alan helped Eric up, muttering a stream of apologies over and over. Ms. Wiley glanced over at Mr. J.

"Do you need me to take you to your room or anything? Do you want me to call your mom?" Ms. Wiley asked.

"No no, it's fine really." Alan said, smiling graciously.

"Yeah, I can take him to his room." Eric finally spoke, when he finally could.

"Thank you anyways for the help, both of you. Sorry for bothering you!" Alan said, and then proceeded to drag Eric out of the library with him. Mr. Jones looked to Ms. Wiley.

"We were a lot of help weren't we?" He said sarcastically, laughing.

"Heh, yeah." She paused for a minute. "I don't think we've really raked that much, have we? I'm Christina, by the way." She extended out her hand, smiling.

"Bryce," he said, shaking her hand. Behind them, Alan and Eric joined the others around the doorway.

"I can't believe I did that," Alan said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But it worked didn't it?" Kurt said, smiling broadly as the two teachers chatted happily.

"Phase one complete." David said, fist bumping Wes.

"It would have been bad if someone had called an ambulance though." Alan chided.

"At least Eric was there to rescue you before something like that happened." Wes teased, making a kissy face in their direction, complete with obnoxious noises. Alan turned his head, feeling his cheeks burn once more. Clearing his throat he looked anywhere but Eric.

"I should get going; I have assignments to do and the like." He mumbled, starting off down the hallway.

"I shall keep my promise and escort you to your room. Make sure you don't "collapse" or anything." Eric said, laughing.

"No, I can go myself; you don't have to waste your time..." Alan stuttered.

"Nah, it's cool, I have nothing to do anyways." Eric replied, slinging his arm over Alan in a friendly manner.

"My girlfriends too busy with her own stuff anyways." Alan's heart dropped from his chest and into his stomach.

"Oh yes, how is Jessica by the way?" As harsh as it sounded, Alan hated it when they talked about Eric's girlfriend. And he hated that he hated talking about it. Jessica seemed to be a nice girl, in the times she had talked with him, and she obviously made Eric very happy.

He wanted to be happy for his friend, he really did, but every time he mentioned her with that _look_ on his face, it felt like a kick in the chest.

"She's doing great, thanks. I can't believe we've been going steady for nearly five months now. And I know it's too early to say, but I think she might be the one." The sentence echoed inside Alan's brain for a bit and he almost missed his dorm completely.

"The one?"

"Yeah, I think I might be in love with her." And there was the kick in the chest.

"Oh wow. That's uh, that's amazing. I'm really happy for you." Is this what a heart attack was like? Pushing through it Alan faked a smile and patted Eric on the arm. And he smiled that stupid smile and said thank you.

"I should- I should get to my studying now." Alan stated, feeling behind him for the door knob.

"Are you feeling okay Alan? You don't look so good, are you actually sick or something?" Eric asked, concerned, as he placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan finally got the door open and backed into it slightly, as to get Eric's hand off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine stupid." He said, sending him another fake smile.

_Walk away, please, so I don't cry in front of you._

"You sure?" Alan nodded several times.

"Okay then, if you need anything just let me know. Oh and, my mom told me that when you're sick to take your vitamins and drink plenty of water, and eat chicken noodle soup and all that stuff." Eric said, retreating down the hallway slowly.

Finally Alan slid into his room and jerked the door closed behind him. He slumped against the door, unwilling to move. His knees, incapable of holding him up anymore, buckled, and he slid down the door. He attempted to calm himself down, but it was no use. His resolve cracked like cheap glass and he let out a broken sob, curling into himself.


End file.
